The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley
The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley is the 71st episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 77th episode to aired. In this moat crossing, teammates must cross the water one at a time by squirming through a series of rubber tubes. When the tiny woman entered the ring of Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show with her fringe skirt and her long red hair flowing, the crowd cheered wildly. She was Annie Oakley. Even here in Germany, they had heard of the crack American sharpshooter who could shoot a dime out of a man's hand without grazing his fingers, or pierce an ace of spades dead center from 90 feet. But the crowd suddenly fell silent. Crown Prince Wilhelm of Germany stood and held up a cigarette. "Young woman, I suspect this is a trick. If you are such a good shot, why don't you shoot this cigarette out of my mouth?" He thought she would back down. But no sooner had he placed the cigarette in his mouth than Annie shot the burning tip right off. The Prince was startled, and the crowd went wild. Legend has it that his friend, the King of Senegal, was so impressed, he gave her a leopard-skin cloak, which she treasured for years. The Blue Barracudas are Rose and Shane. The Purple Parrots are Chandra and Nick. Ride Like Annie Oakley (Spinning Horse) Some say that Annie Oakley rode so well that she could swing under a horse and back up the other side while the horse was still in motion. When Kirk gave the signal, the horse beneath Rose and Chandra would start to spin. The player who remained on the horse in 60 seconds or the player who stayed on the longest won. Rose fell off with seven seconds of spare time, awarding Chandra a half pendant of life. Ace of Spades (Trapeze Grid) One of Annie Oakley's sharpshooting tricks was to shoot the spade out of the Ace of Spades that someone held at a distance. Here, Shane and Nick had to do the same. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to place a rock between his feet, grab the trapeze, swing out to the grid, and drop the rock into the center of the Ace then swing back, grab another rock and do it again. The player to get the most rocks through the Ace of Spades in 60 seconds won. Nick beat Shane 8-3, awarding Nick a half pendant of life. Gun Battle for the Finish (Slingshot Bowling) Annie Oakley had to practice constantly to be the best sharpshooter. The teams would get plenty of practice in this game. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to load his/her team's slingshot and launch a ball at one of the four targets on the wall. The team to knock down all four targets or the team to knock down the most targets in 60 seconds won. The Purple Parrots beat the Blue Barracudas 3-2, awarding the Purple Parrots a full pendant of life, sending them to Olmec's temple with two full pendants. The frontrunner, Chandra, went quite a long way on the pendant she had, but when she was caught in the King's Storeroom, a single room away from the artifact, there was not enough time for the second player to make additional progress. Nick only managed to make it to the King's Storeroom, but he tried something no other contestant in the show's history attempted. He took the key from the pot, and tried sticking it into the stone pillar holding the railing at the front of the room! Soon after, time expired. Twice in this run we have an obstruction that blocks the camera view, the first being the extended exit of the Laser Light Room guard and the second Chandra's retreat back to the temple gates after being removed by the Storeroom guard. Were neither choreographed? * This is the last episode where contestants attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in Medusa's Lair. * This is the first of two episodes where a team of Purple Parrots outright won all three of the Temple Games while the opposing team was unable to score. The second is The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson. * This is the last episode where the Purple Parrots defeated the Blue Barracudas in order to compete in the Temple Run. * This is the only episode where a team Blue Barracudas did not score any pendants in the Temple Games. * This was the only episode to have a team of Purple Parrots attempting to retrieve an artifact from the center of the Temple. * This is the only episode where a team other than the Blue Barracudas attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in Medusa's Lair. * Chandra was the first contestant to complete the objective of the Room of the Secret Password and the only contestant to do so in Season 2. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XIII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center Category:Blue/Green/Purple/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Purple Parrots Category:Purple Parrots Category:2 Pendants Category:Temple Game Shutouts Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered